Danny Fenton(Danny Phantom)
Daniel "Danny" Fenton AKA Danny Phantom, is the half-human/half-ghost, and the main protagonist of the television show series, Danny Phantom. Known as 'Danny Fenton' when a human and 'Danny Phantom' when a ghost, his primary motive is to protect the citizenry of Amity Park from the dangerous ghostscoming through the Fenton Portal. Super Powers Danny possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. He can freely use a variety of ghostly powers. He possesses some of his ghost powers in his human forms such as invisibility, intangibility, ghost ray, ghost sense, healing factor as well a low degree of enhanced strength and reflexes. Going Ghost: Danny is able to transform from human to ghost and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, "I'm going ghost!" or "Going ghost!". Once transformed he can use all of his ghost powers. * Invisibility: Danny is able to become unseen for humans or ghosts21 and can only be seen through infrared vision devices22. Danny can make other people and objects invisible when in physical contact with them. He can make himself invisible while in human form. While invisible he is still tangible, unless he also turns otherwise. Though he cannot be seen, he can be touched, smelled or heard. * Intangibility: When intangible, Danny becomes untouchable by almost anything, capable of walking through walls and even people and reach into anything, even his own body 23. He can use it while in his human form as well as his ghost form, and also turn other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them (it is said to cause a slight tingly sensation24). While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and phase through the objects there. This power allows him to phase through lasers25, fire26, and ecto-energy blasts27, except for the anti-ghost ray from Valerie's weapons28. This power was of the hardest for Danny to handle at first, as he passed through objects without realizing, even after having his powers for a month. It often activated when Danny got nervous (i.e. when asking a girl for a date), turning parts of his body or clothes intangible. A misconception of this power is that it's the same as invisibility, but people can still see him when he is intangible, these two powers are separate. * Flight: When he’s a ghost, gravity doesn't affect him (this also allows him to lift really heavy things)29. Danny can fly through the air and in space at considerable speeds and heights, sometimes becoming a flashing still for brief periods 30. The first measure of his speed was 112 mph31, though he has gotten faster ever since then. At some point, he flew from Amity Park to Madison, Wisconsin in a matter of hours32 (whereas the Fenton RV takes three days to make it). He uses this power during combats the most. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a ghost tail, though he seems to fly faster with his legs 33. * Overshadowing: Danny can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes turn green and the voice will often alter. Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while being overshadowed. It can slightly influence the overshadowed afterwards based off what the ghost said while overshadowing them. He can also overshadow another Half-ghost or at least one of their duplicates like he did with Vlad's duplicate in Eye for an Eye. Danny cannot overshadow a person or a ghost if he is not fully concentrated, or if he is taken out of the overshadowed by anti-ghosts gadgets. Also, Danny cannot overshadow, someone with enough willpower to stop him. This power has other uses or manifestations like: ** Software Fusion/Data form: Not exactly technopathy as well, however Danny can introduce himself into a computer software, I.E. a computer video game and possess his own avatar, becoming part of the game itself. Just like Technus34. While overshadowing Danny's ghost powers and appearance become those of his avatar. *** When Danny transforms into his ghost form, he had the Fenton helmet on which may have helped him get into the game. ** Dream Invasion: Danny is able to get inside other people's dreams to see and interact within them, by overshadowing them35. * Ghost Ray: Danny's ghost ray is an ectoplasmic green and white energy blast, usually fired from the palm of his hand or fingertips; but it can also be fired from his butt 36. His blasts produce both thermal and explosive results on contact or even kinetic, often melting metal, or destroying other materials, and are usually launched as thrown projectiles or as a single blast or a streaming beam of energy. However, he can also fire multiple blasts at once by waving his hand 37. This power (among others) is affected by his emotional state, as it manifested out of fear by Desiree 38 and fueled by strong feelings such as anger and frustration as demonstrated when he shot a green ghost ray that became white growing in power due to his angst39; so far it hasn't been shown or hinted a connection with any other kinds of feelings. At his peak, Danny can single handed or two-handedly fire a powerful ghost ray that can tear apart any weak ghost molecule by molecule and destroy the area nearby as seen when used on one of his clones 40 and Nocturne's Sleepwalkers41 . This power has other variants and/or can be fired like: ** Ecto-Energy Strike: Danny has the ability to enhance his physical attacks with his ecto-energy by channeling the ecto-energy through his fists in order to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. He only did this when he fought Tucker Phantom. ** Ecto-Energy Ball: Danny usually tends to concentrate and release his ecto-energy, shaped like a sphere of different sizes. He creates a small-sized to large-sized energy sphere, then he fires it at his opponents. ** Ecto-Energy Waves: Danny uses this power in the episode Frightmare to protect himself from Nocturne's attack. ** Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk: Danny can put his Ghost rays' energy into a concentrated ecto explosive disk. Danny first uses this power in the episode Reality Trip to draw a happy face in Freakshow's hat. Later in the episode Boxed Up Fury, he fires these explosive disks when fighting the ten headed Hydra dragon. He seems to have learned it from watching Vlad performing it. ** Explosive Ecto-'Energy Rings': In the episode Claw of the Wild, Danny is seen shooting explosive energy rings. * Light Projection: He can project green light from his hands by using his ecto-energy. ** Flashing Energy Ball: Danny is able to create an ecto-energy ball that explodes in front of his enemies, releasing white greenish light distracting and blinding everyone but him42. This technique is defensive rather than offensive, and is mainly used as way to gain the upper hand, or in order to make hasty retreat, * Cutting with Ecto-Energy: Danny can concentrate his natural ecto-energy in his hands, which allows him to cut through objects as hard as steel, like he does when fighting Undergrowth and Nocturne. * Repulsion Field: Danny can expel a large amount of ecto-energy from all his body in order to repel his enemies, similar to his Aural projection, but with much more power. He always uses this power every time he is surrounded by too many enemies at once. This is one of the many powers that Danny has developed but Vlad hasn't. * Ectoplasmic Energy Shield: Like his blasts, Danny's shield is green. It ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. His shield can withstand blasts from powerful ghosts like Vlad, Dani, and Vortex. There are other variants of this ability: ** Reflective Shield: Performing a gesture with his hands, Danny is able to create a planar shield with the ability to reflect any energy attack back to its user. He first used this ability in Teacher of the Year. * Duplication: After seeing Vlad do it, Danny spends much of the series trying to master Duplication, the power which allows one to duplicate themselves. Danny manages to properly use it in the episode Beauty Marked, when he is fighting the Executioner Ghost and he easily split himself in 2 (though just for a second) and later in the episode Torrent of Terror. Even then, he cannot properly hold it, showing he has yet to master this power (though he did pull it off with the Ecto-Skeleton). * Cryokinesis: Cryokinesis allows Danny to shoot beams of icy energy from his hands or eyes, radiate cold energy from his body, cold energy waves as well as generate and manipulate ice. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. This ability also gives him an increased resistance to low and high temperatures. When he uses this ability, his eyes turn blue instead of being their usual green. There are other techniques of this power such as: ** Explosive Snowball: Danny can merge his Cryokinesis with his ghost rays in an explosive snowball, filled with ecto-energy. He only used it against Undergrowth in Urban Jungle. ** Freezing Snowball: Danny can generate a snowball that freezes everything it hits instantly. ** Cold Energy Shield: Danny can create ghost shields made of cold energy to protect himself from fire attacks. ** Freezing Touch: The power to freeze people by touch. He can do this from the inside out. ** Cryokinetic Constructs: The power to create tools, objects and weapons, out of Ice. ** Ghost Sense: Danny subconsciously uses his Cryokinesis to alert himself of the presence of nearby ghosts. It is shown to be a blue mist that comes out from his mouth and sometimes makes him shiver. This is literally the first power he used in the series. * Ghostly Wail: The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth (like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning at the same time). The sonic waves are made of pure ecto-energy that can cause great damage to ghosts, humans, and tangible matter. It is powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints as seen in The Ultimate Enemy. It is also effective against multiple targets, or against a very powerful enemy, and almost nothing can withstand this attack. One side affect is that it drains Danny's powers when he uses it, so he soon returns to human form after. Although, he seems to have become powerful enough to overcome this in Phantom Planet. * Superhuman Strength: When he’s a ghost, gravity doesn't affect him so he can lift really heavy things43. The exact amount Danny can lift (press) has never been stated, but an educated guess would be somewhere between 10 to 30 tons. However, his full strength often fluctuates. He has been shown to be strong enough to rip reinforced titanium without too much difficulty, as well as lifting and throwing a dragon ghost, and knock it to the ground with one punch. In Forever Phantom, Danny holds up a school bus full of kids with no strain, but in Frightmare he is seen struggling to lift a bunch of Sleepwalkers. * Superhuman Durability: While human, Danny can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injure to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, Danny's body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. His ghost tissues and bones are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. In the The Fright Before Christmas, he is barely phased by getting brutally attacked by a giant nutcracker. In The Ultimate Enemy, Danny is able to still stand up after taking many hits from Dark Danny and uses the Ghostly Wail to defend himself. However it is stated that Dark Danny didn't use his full strength, otherwise he would have killed himself. * Superhuman Stamina: While human, Danny has the same stamina as an average 15 year old teenager. In his ghost form, Danny's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. In the episode''Reality Trip'', Danny was able to continually keep the Emergency Ops Center invisible for the entire night. He can also perform physical activity for really long periods of time without getting tired till hours later. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for hours, and possibly days. * Superhuman Agility: In his ghost form, Danny's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, therefore he possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. * Superhuman Reflexes: While being ghost, he has drastically enhanced reaction speed, being able to dodge punches and other kind of attacks with ease. One of his best displays of reflexes and agility is when he dodges the pendulums traps inside Pariah Dark's castle, in the episode Fright Night. In the episode Beauty Marked, he catches an arrow in midair, using his bare hands. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Probably due to his flight ability, Danny has the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position almost by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on a scythe, balanced on a rope at great high and perfectly walk on a wall like if its the floor. * Enhanced Speed: When ghost, he is capable of moving and running faster than in his human form, but he doesn't reach superhuman levels since he is not a real speedster. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Danny is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary humans. He has proven capable of healing from slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds, minutes or hours depending on how injured he is, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. In his human form, his healing rate is also enhanced, even though it is weaker than in his ghost form. It is unknown if he can regenerate missing limbs. * Paranormal Immunity: As a half ghost, Danny is resistant or totally immune to several attacks or effects from ghost powers. Examples of this is when Ember's music could not affect him until she got more powerful, and he was immune to Spectra's ghost illness. He may also be immune to some earth diseases except for the common cold. * Ghost Stinger: An attack that utilizes ecto-energy in an electric form. In Public Enemies, Danny uses it to free Wulf from Bullet's weapon and defeat one of his goons. Danny also does a very similar attack on Valerie in "Flirting With Disaster", which could be the same ability, only on a weaker level. Dan and Vlad both use it to weaken Danny. The fact that he has only used it when his enemy uses an electric attack may imply that he actually redirects the electricity with his hands. * Teleportation: Danny has apparently teleported on a few occasions. During the final battle in "Reality Trip," he briefly disappears from sight and reappears in another location a short distance away. Danny also does something very similar when fighting Tucker Phantom. This however could just be him turning invisible and moving, except that we tend to see him when he is invisible. * Spectral Body Manipulation: Danny has the ability to manipulate the shape of his body. The most common instance of this power is the tail that often replaces his legs when he's flying or hovering. He has also transformed into a blue mist in Parental Bonding and elongated and twisted his midsection, as well as caused holes in every part of his body. In Reality Trip, when his body transforms into orange jelly caused by Freakshow, he gathers his body after being crashed by roller coaster cars and changes back to solid. This power also extends at some point in his human form as he had a cyclops eye when he changed back to human after a failed attempt of duplication The most common uses of this power is: ** Ghost Tail: Danny's lower body will revert into a typical ghost tail of intangible matter. He uses this ability most often to allow himself to move faster through the air. Danny has known how to do this since he first learned how to fly. It is a fact that he keeps his legs' bones when he has his ghost tail. ** Spectral Body Split: Danny can force his body to split in half along the midsection, the two halves remaining connected with a trail of spectral matter. He uses this ability mostly to dodge oncoming attacks. He first learns how to use this ability in the episode "Mystery Meat", when he attempts to dodge an assault of possessed shish-kabobs. He can also separate his body in half without any connection but only for a few seconds, and it seems to be an unconscious act. The first time he split like that was in the episode Shades of Gray, when Sam throws a book at him, and later in the episode Pirate Radio when fighting Youngblood. ** Spectral Body Stretch: Danny usually stretches his midsection to avoid energy blast from an enemy. ** Spectral Body Ring: This ability is nearly the same as the Spectral Body Split, except that the trail of ghost matter that ties his body halves together forms a ring. Danny first displays use of this ability in Life Lessons, when he dodges a laser blast from Valerie. It is not known if he was able to perform it before or not. ** Superhuman Flexibility: Due to his ability to manipulate his body he is able to bend and twist his far beyond the normal limits of human physiology. * Weather Control (Formerly): After Danny's first battle with Vortex in Torrent of Terror, he accidentally gained some of Vortex's power, allowing him to control the weather like Vortex. Although his powers were on a smaller range and seemed to end just outside Amity Park. This caused his emotions to be linked to the weather. This caused great problems, as described by Vlad, "Your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness monsoons." They were later removed in his second fight with Vortex. While he had them, he caused a spike in heat so strong that it set off the sprinklers of the building he was in. He has also shown to be able to make tornadoes, electric storms, and massive hurricane winds while angry, a tropical rain while sad and make it sunny while happy. * Telekinesis: Visible only in the form of green energy emanating from his hand and the subject of the telekinesis; his ability allows him to fully lift and manipulate objects in any way his mind can think of. At the end of Boxed Up Fury, Danny used this skill to hand the Box Ghost a rake while he was working for Pandora. This ability is also used by Dan Phantom. * Aural Projection: Danny calls for a massive amount of spectral energy, sending out a wave of white light that repels any nearby enemy ghosts, sending them flying away from him. He first used this ability in My Brother's Keeper, forcing Spectra to release her grip on him. It takes the shape of his transformation rings, but does not transform him. This may be an outward manifestation of his feelings. * Power Augmentation: Danny has the ability to momentarily increase his physical strength by using his ecto-energy. When holding back the Fright Knight's sword with his hands, Danny was able to garner enough strength in order to fling the Knight over his shoulder. When he does this, his aura started glowing brighter. He also used this power when he was trapped in an ectoplasmic goo web in the episode''Doctor's Disorders''. * Wall-crawling: Danny can stand on, as well as walk along vertical and horizontal surfaces, such as walls and roofs. Though he is held against them by gravity due to his existing outside of earthly physics. He first displays use of this ability in Teacher of the Year. * Back Slide: This allows Danny to zip along a surface in one direction without moving his legs. He saw a possessed Paulina perform this ability in Public Enemies; he first used this ability in Lucky in Love. * Vacuum Resistance: It was shown in Flirting With Disaster, and Phantom Planet that Danny can be in outer space without using an astronaut suit and not be affected by stardust or cosmic radiation, though he still needs a helmet so he can breathe since he does not have the ability of self-sustenance. * Ghost Flame: The Ghost flame was shown in Claw of the Wild. Danny can create green fire balls made of ectoplasm. * Exorcism: In the episode What You Want, Danny is able to separate Dash from the ghost powers/form that possess him with simply using his hand. He also separates Paulina using a ghost ray; he can do this by overshadowing the person, although he didn't use it with Tucker due to his power. He also uses this ability in Bitter Reunions to separate Vlad from his dad, and in the episode Public Enemies when Walker's crew overshadowed Amity Park. The only character who shares this power is Wulf, who uses his claws to do so. * Underwater Breathing: In the episodes Double Cross My Heart and Girls' Night Out, Danny is seen breathing and talking under water, via unknown means. Trivia * From the beginning Butch wanted him to always ride a motorcycle like the "Ghost Rider" character in the Marvel comics. But once he decided to give him powers - and the ability to fly - he no longer needed a cycle to get around on. However, Danny can be seen driving Johnny 13's motorcycle to stop the Guys In White from destroying the Ghost Zone in the episode Livin' Large. * At first, he was meant to be named "Jackie" after Jackie Chan, but then Butch decided to name him Danny. * For some reason, fans believe his middle name is "James". Possibly because he is of English ancestry. * He is a certificated Junior Astronaut. * Danny seems to have the likeness of comic book heroes Spider-Man, Green Lantern, Batman, Hulk, and Superman. Like Spider-Man, he was an unpopular bullied teenager in high school when he got his powers in a lab accident. He was also seen as a menace despite how many villains he fought. Danny has a major track record of delivering witty humor to most of his enemies during their battles (and sometimes also when he's not fighting ghosts), and he sometimes has the desire to use his powers on bullies but, like Spider-Man, as he begins to mature, he become more responsible of his duties as a superhero. Most of Danny's personality appears to be based on Spider-Man. Much like Green Lantern, he is an expert pilot, as he was able to fly a space shuttle just by practice on simulations. Like Batman, he has gadgets and equipment that he sometimes uses to defeat his enemies. Hulk can change his appearance from human to monster just like Danny can change his appearance from human to ghost. And like Superman, he has a crush on a girl that only likes his superhero counterpart. * The only historical quote that he actually knows is "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself" from Franklin D. Roosevelt. * According to the Guys In White he is "an entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power". * In the episode One of a Kind, we can see that his handwriting is cursive. * Danny's powers seem to be strongly connected to his feelings, especially those that are "negative" such as fear or rage. It was the feeling of fear that triggered his ghost ray when Desiree approached to him, and the feeling of rage that gave him his Ghostly Wail in The Ultimate Enemy, when all his enemies were haunting him for what he did. This could explain the power of his ghost ray and how it gets stronger and turns completely white while using it when he is angry in the episode My Brother's Keeper. This could explain why Dan was so strong, since he was all evil and driven by rage and hate. This could also explain how Danny's emotions were connected to the weather when he temporarily obtained atmokinetic powers in Torrent of Terror. * Danny is the only character in the show to have appeared in all 53 episodes, counting the four specials. * Danny hated the holidays due to his parents constant bickering over Santa's existence, leading Danny in a situation when his parents didn't pay attention, as seen in The Fright Before Christmas. * Danny makes a cameo and is mentioned in Snafu comics title: The Grim Tales. In Grimm’s flashback Danny is seen working at Nasty Burger and Clockwork brings up young Danny to Dan. However he might make an appearance in PPGD. * Danny makes a cameo in The Fairly OddParents! episode, Poltergeeks, Danny is in his ghost form with the word "Wanted" on the bottom of the TV Screen in the Ghost lab. * He wears both boxers and briefs as seen in Parental Bonding when his pants fall and in Reign Storm when he is given a hanging wedgie by Dash. * He has gotten revenge on Dash by giving him an atomic wedgie in his briefs and dumping frogs down his pants. * He has been given a wedgie twice, both times in briefs. The first was in Reign Storm, by Dash and the second was in Splitting Images, by a bully in the fifties. * The first time he had a "D" symbol on his chest was in the episode Teacher of the Year, when he fused himself with his video game's avatar to defeat Technus. Screenshots 72-1501622332.PNG Wulf 39.png Wulf 26.png Wulf 17.png Category:Duplication Category:Flight Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Healing Factor Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Regeneration Category:Sword Wielders Category:Title Characters Category:Tacticians Category:Telekinesis Category:Intangibility Category:Puppet Master Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Elasticity Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Armor Users Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Possession Category:Legendary Character Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Projection Category:Driver Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Depowered Category:Amnesia Category:Ghosts Category:Disguise Category:Sarcasm Category:Transformation Category:Space Adaption Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Pilot Category:Exorcist Category:Body Switch Category:Street Fighters Category:Stealth Force Category:Super Hero Category:Lab Rat Category:Lab Accident Category:Teenagers Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Son Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:B Class Category:Male Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Body Alteration Category:Danger Sense Category:Descendants Category:Indomitable Will Category:Cryokinesis Category:Fenton Family Category:Characters who know techniques